leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unbeatable
| catalognumber=KOC-CD-4185 | recordcompany=KOCH Records | colorscheme=Hoenn}} Unbeatable is the opening theme song for the English dub of the eighth season, Pokémon: Advanced Battle. It was used from Clamperl of Wisdom to Pasta La Vista!, as well as in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. The opening animation is composed of clips from the eighth and ninth Japanese openings, Pokémon Symphonic Medley and . It was written and produced by John Siegler and David Rolfe. Lyrics TV version Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Walking down this endless highway With nothing but my friends beside me We'll never give in, we'll never rest Advanced Battle is the ultimate test From and They can never win, but they sure can try Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable From and the ancient past They come to play, but they'll never last Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable Oh oh oh (Advanced Battle!) I'm unbeatable Pokémon Ending version Walking down this endless highway With nothing but my friends beside me We'll never give in, we'll never rest Advanced Battle is the ultimate test Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable Oh oh oh (Advanced Battle!) I'm unbeatable Pokémon Movie version Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Walking down this endless highway Nothing but my friends beside me We'll never give in, we'll never rest Advanced Battle is the ultimate test From the earth, the land The sea and sky They can never win, but they sure can try Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable From the stars and the ancient past They come to play, but they'll never last Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable You think you'll win, but soon you'll see You may beat some, but you can't beat me I'm undefeatable There's a feeling deep inside me And it's always there to guide me It's in my heart and in my soul Leading me to the ultimate goal You can try your best, this might be fun You'll go down to defeat before you've begun Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!) Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable Every move, each attack you choose You think you can win, but you'll always lose Oh oh oh (Advanced Battle!) I'm unbeatable Characters Humans * * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Harley * * * Professor Birch * * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) * (shadow) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Delia's; Mimey) * ( ; shadow) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Normal and Speed Formes) * * * * * * * Opening animation spoilers * The return of . * The capture of . * The capture of . * The capture of . * The capture of Variants # Clamperl of Wisdom - Solid as a Solrock: The original animation. # Vanity Affair - Pasta la Vista!: and are removed from 's scene; the shot of and is replaced with a clip of using . This the first dub opening to have a running change to it as its tenure progressed. The reason for this is that the inclusion of animation from the Japanese opening revealed three new Pokémon to western audiences: , and . The former two did not even have official English names yet at the time, while on top of that, Mime Jr. was not captured by James until the following season. Mime Jr. is simply painted out of the scene. Weavile, on the other hand, is removed by replacing the frames in which it appears with others from the same sequence, thus slightly changing the way Team Rocket dances. A particular frame, however, was created from scratch by mixing three different shots (the original one, plus one for Wobbuffet and one for James's upper body, as both of them were obscured by Weavile in the original), as shown below. File:Unbeatable - Weavile.png|From AG093 to AG100 File:Unbeatable - No Weavile.png|From AG101 to AG145 File:Battle Frontier - Mew and Lucario.png|From AG093 to AG100 File:Unbeatable - Iron Tail.png|From AG101 to AG145 Video 1m30s|Pokemon|color=99F|colordark=F77|colorlight=F77}} Trivia * This opening has the most Pokémon species in it, with 72. ** Also, this opening has the most Pokémon in it, counting the same species. The scenes featuring wild Pokémon in their natural habitats feature roughly 1,000 of them. ** This opening also has almost every Legendary Pokémon released up to Generation III, excluding only . * The closing credits feature a shot of and flying past , which is not present in the opening credits. * This is the first opening to feature Pokémon that were from Generation IV and had not yet been revealed outside of Japan. * This opening features the symbol along with the Frontier Brains, all of whom are shown as shadows with the exception of . This is because it uses footage from the first variant of , which had the Frontier Brains revealed in the sequence as they debuted in the episodes themselves. ** Coincidentally, Noland is the only Frontier Brain to appear in Advanced Battle, while the others did not appear until the next season. * The first version of the dub opening was the first one not to use any episode clips. * A karaoke version of the song was released on the CD. In other languages Invincible |nl= Unbeatable |fi= I'm invincible |fr= Unbeatable |de= We will be victorious |he=הכי טוב בעולם |hi= |ta= |te= |it= I'm invincible |no= Invincible! |pt_br= I'm Invincible |pt_eu= I'm Unbeatable |ru= I'm invincible |es_la= I'm Unbeatable |es_eu= I'm Unbeatable |sv= I am unbeatable }} Category:English opening themes de:Wir werden Sieger sein (Musiktitel) es:OP08 fr:Invincible it:Sono invincibile